With the development of computer technology and the unceasing accumulation of network data, artificial intelligence technology has developed very rapidly. In the field of artificial intelligence, the intelligent voice service integrating voice recognition, natural language processing and machine learning technology is increasingly more widely used.
On a traditional multimedia resource playing platform, a user may implement an interactive operation of editing a playlist to customize the playlist. An existing voice interaction based multimedia resource playing system may support a user to play on-demand multimedia resource under a single condition in a voice interaction. A background server for intelligent voice service will find the multimedia resource requested by the user, and play the multimedia resource through an intelligent voice device.